nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent
Johnson and Jackson .]] Agents are programs whose primary function is to eliminate anything or anyone that could reveal the truth of the Matrix or cause harm to its virtual reality. Description Agents greatly resemble (and appear to possess governmental authority similar to) Secret Service or FBI government officials with their dark green suits, dark green ties, communication earpieces, red tinted square rim sunglasses, and ordinary appearance. In the Matrix feature films, all agents are Caucasian white males with Western accents. Agents may appear to be human, but collectively lack a substantive personality. Agents normally work in a trio, where one agent has a more defined personality for discussions or interrogations of bluepills. Agents are endowed with incredible agility, strength, speed, damage resistance (they feel no pain, or can tolerate a very high threshold of it), and the ability to possess other bluepills connected directly to the system (agents cannot possess redpills). The ability to possess anyone connected directly in the Matrix power plant makes any human living in the Matrix a potential Agent of the system. As such, Zion operatives working within the Matrix could encounter an agent at any time. The agents could possess any person as soon as that person spotted something they looked for; For example, once they look for Neo, once a passer-by observes him, then, an Agent can possess their body and run after Neo. Should a Zion operative be discovered by an agent, they have only one option: Flee. Agents are so fast that they can dodge bullets from handheld weaponry (although they cannot dodge bullets fired from point-blank or high RPM weapons such as a minigun). Agents do not tire or require rest, and can bend or break the same rules of physics within the Matrix as a trained operative. Except for the extremely skilled or fortunate, agents are fatal to anyone who decides to stand up to attack them. If the operative is fortunate to defeat an agent, the agent will only possess another body to fight, and/or call on his comrades to assist. Agents, in short, are relentless. Agents are typically armed with a .357 caliber (Desert Eagle 9 shots .50 caliber is a 7 shot) sidearm. As such they are more than equipped to fight red-pills within the Matrix at range. It also gives them a simple and effective killing tool that does massive damage to anyone within the Matrix. All Smith copies are apparently armed with this weapon at the time of their infection and are trained in its effective use. Curiously, agents appear to prefer to use martial arts attacks when fighting and many choose not to use their weapon even in the pursuit of Red Pills, perhaps due to a protocol to attempt to capture them alive for interrogation. Agents are also tasked with the elimination of Exiles, programs who no longer have a significant purpose within the Matrix. The Keymaker is apparently one such exile, as is Seraph. History There are two classes of agent. In The Matrix, viewers see agents Brown, Jones, and Smith. Of these, Smith has a more defined personality and expresses hatred and contempt of humanity and of his work within the Matrix. He later becomes a virulent rogue agent, disconnected from the system. He psychotically chooses as his purpose the destruction of the Matrix and especially Neo. After Neo's tranfiguration into The One, the Matrix retrieves agents Brown and Jones and deploys the upgraded agents Jackson, Johnson, and Thompson. The One's special abilities make defeating any agent, upgraded or not, practically effortless in comparison to any redpill that attempts to do so. After the Matrix rebooted, newer forms of Agents came into existence, including the Red-Eye Agents. Another agent that was introduced into the Matrix was Agent Pace, the first female agent. Their task changed to securing that the humans would keep their part of the Truce. While they may not be the omnipresent danger for any Freemind they once were, their lethalness remains unbroken. Interpretations :he is still... :''...only Human. '' the Upgraded Agents